All of me
by crazy-clones
Summary: Cophine multi chapter fic. The story will follow Delphine and Cosima's relationship. In this fic Cosima's not sick (I can't hurt her!) but Delphine still works for Leekie but not as Cosima's monitor, this is slightly AU-ish. I hope you guys give it a chance, if not, well, at least I'm enjoying writing it. (Fixed the document, now it's readable, I apologize for the issues)
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hi everyone! this is a Cophine multi chapter fic. The story will follow Delphine and Cosima's relationship. In this fic Cosima's not sick (I can't hurt her!) but Delphine still works for Leekie but not as Cosima's monitor, this is slightly AU-ish. I hope you guys give it a chance, if not, well, at least I'm enjoying writing it. This first chapter is just to explain a bit how the relationship started in this story. I promise the next chapter will be better. I just wanted to post this as soon as I could so I can get to the real story. Also if you want me to write prompts about any of the clones, I'm up for it. Feel free to leave your comments about this story. Thank you for taking the time to read it.  
This story will be rated M, however this first chapter isn't. Also, next chapters will be longer.

** The meeting**  
Cosima's been working on a research paper for more than five hours when she sees her, the french blonde beauty who has caught her interest since she met her two weeks ago. Her eyes follow the woman as she takes a seat at the nearest empty table and starts working on her homework.

Maybe I should say hi. Cosima thinks to herself, not noticing how the blonde is eyeing her discretely. After a few minutes of internal battle Cosima gathers the courage to say hi, she stands and walks to the other woman's table.

Delphine watches Cosima approaching her and her breath speeds up, she realizes Cosima's going to talk to her and she's definitely not sure what she's going to say, before she has time to come up with anything to say Cosima is already giving her the most charming smile she has ever seen.

"Hi Delphine! How are you?" Cosima manages to say sounding extra confident when in reality she's really nervous.  
Delphine's breath catches in her throat when her eyes meet the scientist eyes, she's so beautiful. Delphine's so mesmerized with Cosima's beauty that she doesn't realize the girl has been calling her name several times now.

"Earth to Delphine, are you ok?"  
"oh yeah, right.. Hi Cosima"  
"wow you really went to your own little world over there" Cosima teases and Delphine can't help the blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Oui, sorry, I just… have a lot of work to do and I don't think I'll have time to finish it on time"  
"Don't stress too much, what exactly are you researching about?" Cosima inquiries while picking up some books Delphine has spread across the table.

"It's about the evolution of complex patterns and honestly I'm a little lost with so much information" says Delphine huffing.  
Cosima laughs at the adorableness of a frustrated Delphine. "Well, looks like this is your lucky day, I happen to know a lot about the topic. I can help you out if you want" she offers secretly wishing Delphine agrees.

Delphine smiles at the gesture, if she's being honest she really needs to finish the research and spending time with Cosima wouldn't hurt either. "I don't want to inconvenience yo…"  
"non sense!" Cosima cuts her off while waving her hands dismissing Delphine's comment "I insist"

Both girls agree and decide to work over Cosima's apartment. They make their way to Cosima's apartment sharing how their week has been so far and talking about their favourite subjects.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Cosima gestures Delphine to enter. Delphine smiles at Cosima's antics.  
Soon enough both girls are lost in the biology talks, the research paper has long been finished thanks to Cosima's vast knowledge and Delphine's fast learning.

"ok, enough biology talk for the day, I'm starving. What do you say we order something? My treat" Delphine says.  
Cosima shakes frenetically her head "no, no. You are in my house, my treat"

"Oh no no missy, you helped me with my research. It's the least thing I can do"  
Cosima sighs defeated, because now Delphine is pouting and she doesn't find it in her heart to say no to that face. "Fine" she grumbles.

"Don't worry, you'll pay next time" Delphine says while winking at her and ordering food for both.  
Cosima's caught off guard Next time? wait! Did she really said next time? She can't keep the goofy grin off of her face. She will definitely be looking forward to that next time.

Food arrives and both girl eat while they chat about music. They are surprise to find out they like some artists that the other one listens as well. Both feel really comfortable around each other and neither wants to break the moment.

They decide to watch a movie, Cosima's not really paying attention, halfway through the movie Delphine leaned into her and now her head is resting in Cosima's shoulder while she has an arm around the blonde waist and is tracing lazy circles at the blonde's arm.

Delphine isn't paying attention to the movie either, she's more interested in Cosima's touch, she finds herself fighting the urge to lift her head from the girl's shoulder and just capture her lips into a kiss. She knows it's crazy, they've known each other for two weeks, but she has never felt this kind of connection with anyone before.

Talking with Cosima feels like talking with someone who she has known her whole life and her touch sends butterflies to her stomach and makes her skin tingle. She's been eyeing Cosima's lips for the last five minutes and she can't help but think how would those lips feel against hers, she doesn't notice the movie already ended, all she can see and pay attention to is Cosima.

"Delphine?" Cosima whispers afraid to ruin the moment, she can't quite know what's going on in the other girl's face but she can see that she's thinking, really hard.

The moment Delphine lifts her eyes and meet Cosima's she realizes how close they are to each other, she can feel Cosima's breath ghosting over her lips. Here goes nothing she thinks as she lifts her head and capture Cosima's lips on her own.

Cosima's surprised by the action but takes little time to respond. Their lips dance against each other, the kiss is sweet and gentle, almost as if both are afraid, when air becomes a necessity they rest their forehands together, both with their eyes still closed, trying to figure out what the other is thinking.

"Did you.. I'm sor…" Delphine starts.  
"Don't, please don't say you are sorry." Cosima tells her.  
Cosima grabs Delphine's face gently with both of her hands. "Listen, I wanted to kiss you. That was… awesome, I.. I want to repeat this, you know, the hanging out and the kissing. I like you Delphine, so please don't apologize"

Delphine feels her heart flutter at Cosima's words and she smiles brightly "You do? I didn't ruin everything?"  
Cosima laughs and rubs her thumbs on Cosima's cheeks "No, not at all. If only you beat me by seconds, I was going to kiss you anyway"

Both laugh. "Well, you can still do it, you know" Delphine offers seductively sending Cosima's thoughts into override. She doesn't answer she just lean forward capturing Delphine's lips into a heated kiss, causing the blonde to moan at the sensation of Cosima's tongue tracing her lower lip.

They spend the night making out and getting to know each other. It's six in the morning when both girls finally pass out, Cosima's head resting on Delphine's chest as the taller girl wraps an arm around Cosima's waist.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two months since Delphine and I started dating, sadly we haven't seen each other that much during this two months, Delphine's been busy with her work and she's been traveling a lot. I sigh as I look at a picture of the two of us during our third date, we are laughing contently. My eyes linger at her face, I really miss her, she's been gone for three weeks. My phone buzzing brings me out of my thoughts. I eagerly open Delphine's text.

"Hi pretty girl, what are you doing?"  
A big smile appears on my face

"Just thinking about how much I miss a certain french girl. What about you?"

"Oh, me? I may or may not be fantasizing about being in your arms"

I bite my lip, gosh, I can't believe how she makes me feel, even with a text my body is responding to her as if she was right in front of me. I decide to play coy.

"Yeah? I give great hugs, so I don't blame you"

Her answer is immediate.

"hugging is not exactly what's on my mind, honey ;)"

I almost drop my phone when I receive a picture of attached to the text, she's wearing a black bra and she's biting her lips seductively.

"TEASE! are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I ask dumbfounded.  
"No, I just wanted to leave you something to think about before I see you tomorrow ;)"

I shake my head, this woman will be the death of me, no doubt about it.

"trust me when I tell you: I CAN'T WAIT!"

We say our good nights after I ask her for the hundredth time what time her flight is arriving. After that picture she can't blame me for being eager to have her in my arms.

I wake up at the sound of my alarm blasting through my room, any other day I'd hate it but not today, this means I'm two hours away from being with Delphine. I get ready in record time and I'm at the airport an hour early than I'm supposed to be, love definitely makes you change.

There's people walking around the airport, I see families hugging, lovers kissing and a few sad faces saying goodbye to a loved one, as I sit here waiting for Delphine I observe all this strangers and try to read the scenes, are they going on business trips, vacations? I find it entertaining to come up with my own stories. I lose track of time, is not until I find my eyes covered and a sweet voice whispering in my ear "Guess who?" when I realize Delphine's flight arrived already.

I turn around and kiss her, passionately, I feel all the bottled feelings of the last three weeks touching the surface and I give her everything. I feel her hands gripping my sides and in that moment everything else disappears, it's just the two of us.  
Air becomes a problem and we pull apart but still not way from each other. We giggle and my heart races when I hear her giggles, I will never get tired of the sound of her voice or her eyes, or the way her lips connect with mine, I'll never get tired of Delphine.

After we collect her suitcase we walk through the airport hand in hand.  
"so how was your trip?" I ask her as we make our way to the car. she sighs "it was… ok. I just missed you and I couldn't wait to be with you"

I kiss the back of her hand before opening the door for her, we drive to my place catching up about stuff we did during the last three weeks. Halfway through arriving to my apartment I feel her hand caressing my thigh, she's rubbing her palms up and down, going a little bit higher every time. She's talking about this new laboratory she was checking out, acting as if she's not doing anything.

"Delph.. Delphine" I stutter as I try to control myself.  
"Yes?" she ask innocently, too innocently.  
"I.. what are you doing?" my breath hitches when her palm ghost over my center, barely touching me. My knuckles are white from the strength with which I'm holding the steering wheel.  
"What do you mean?" she ask, keeping the innocent facade. "You know exactly what I mean, please stop it or we are going to crash" I plead.

She laughs and squeezes my thigh, "fine, but just so you know, I had a long flight and I had enough time to come up with things I want to do to you"

I whimper, and she laughs. I drive as fast as I can without breaking any speed limits.

As soon as I park in front of my apartment, I take my seat belt off and climb into her lap, she captures my lips and her hands squeeze my breast, making me moan and involuntarily ground my hips into her. I never been more thankful for tainted windows than I am right now.

She starts trailing kisses on my neck, my eyes close at the sweet sensation.

"Baby, let's go inside" she whispers and I can only manage to nod. We make it to the apartment, leaving her suitcase still in the car, as soon as we both pass the door she pins me against it, successfully closing it. I squeeze her ass and she moans. I smirk at her reaction. We share heated kisses until we stumble on to bed.

She climbs on top of me.  
"Cosima, I've missed you so much" she says looking straight into my eyes, I see her eyes getting darker and I feel joy knowing i'm the reason for it.

I don't even have the chance to tell her I've missed her too because her lips are on mine once again, her tongue massaging mine in the most delicious way. I feel her hands start to tug at my shirt and I happily comply. Soon we are just in our underware, our kisses turning from desperate to slow and sensual. I feel Delphine mouth moving towards my breast.

She sucks the skin, making sure to leave a hickey and then soothing the pain with her tongue. She rolls her tongue around my nipple and I feel my whole body come alive. I place both of my hands on her hair, massaging her scalp while she gives my breast the attention they crave.

Her hands are running up and down my legs.  
"Delphine, please" I whisper.  
She slowly makes her way up "please what? tell me baby, what do you want" she whisper against my neck and then lightly bites my earlobe, I moan at the action and I can feel her smirk.  
"I need you… inside me, please" I plead as she sucks my pulse point, my hips buck, I feel like I'll explode.

"Delphine just fuck me!" I scream desperately.

Her eyes grow even more dark, if that's even possible. And she wastes no time plunging two fingers inside me and setting up a fast pace.

"SHIT" I moan, trying to find a rhythm.  
Her mouth attaches to my clit and my eyes roll back at the feeling of her tongue rolling in circles around it. She keeps bringing her fingers in and out of me and curling them hitting all the right places.

"Fuck! y…yes, keep going babe" I encourage her and she doesn't relent.  
Just when I get used to her rhythm she changes it, her tongue now spelling something I can't bring myself to figure out. It's too much and I feel my orgasm building up. "Babe..I'm close" I manage to breath.

Just before I reach my release she stops everything she's doing and I whimper, trying to gain some friction, anything! but she's not having any of it.

"Cosima, I want you to look at me" she says, and it takes a moment for me to register the words she said. I meet her eyes and I'm hit with all the love coming out of hers.  
"I love you Cosima" I moan, not sure how those three words had that effect but before I have time to think about it, I have dragged her lips to mine and I'm kissing her with all that I have, letting her know exactly how I feel about her.  
"I love you too Delphine"

She rest her forehand against mine and starts plugging her fingers in and out of me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. "I want to see you come baby" she whispers lovingly "please look at me" and with that I reach my so craved release. My body convulsing underneath her, my walls clenching around her fingers and my back arching from bed, she doesn't stop as the first orgasm rips through my body and it's not until I manage to say "babe, please.. stop" when she finally stops.

"I think you broke me" I joke, trying to regain my breath. She laughs and kisses the tip of my nose.  
"Sorry, I just really missed you"

I smile at how adorable she is "Nothing to be sorry about Delphine, just let me catch my breath to show you how much I've missed you"

A.N: so? good, bad? Do I keep writing it or not? it's up to you. Thanks to those who take the time to read this. I'll wait for your opinions.


End file.
